Reverse
by Ravenna-bitz
Summary: Dia berada di depanku. Dekat sekali. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Tidak ada alasan. aku hanya tidak bisa. Mencoba merantai diriku sendiri dengan rantai penuh duri. [Sasuhina, rated m for reasons]
1. Chapter 1

**_._**

_Tik… Tik…_

Sasuke memacu motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Gerung mesinnya memecah keheningan malam. Dia sudah mengendarai motor hitam itu bermil-mil jauhnya, tanpa sekalipun menurunkan kecepatan. Hingga dia tiba di depan sebuah rumah besar di sebuah perumahan yang masih sepi. Dengan tergesa dia turun dari motornya, meninggalkannya tergeletak di pinggir jalan.

_Tik… Tik…_

Dia berlari masuk ke halaman depan dengan gerbang yang tidak terkunci. Bom waktu terus berdetik di kepalanya sejak panggilan singkat dari pemilik suara dingin memuakan tadi. Membuatnya kalut dan semakin panik setiap saat. Sasuke membuka pintu ganda bercat putih pudar di depan rumah yang juga tidak di kunci. Dan saat melihat bagian dalam rumah besar itu, tulang-tulangnya seakan berlolosan dari sendinya.

_Tik…_

Dia sudah terlambat.

_Boom!_

**.**

**.**

"**Reverse"**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pair :**

**Sasuhina, slight sasusaku n hinataxsasori**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke termenung, menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya di ambang jendala. Matanya terarah ke taman kota yang berada sepuluh lantai di bawahnya, di depan gedung apartemennya, tapi dia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan.

Yang terbayang di kepalanya hanya sebuah senyuman manis milik seorang gadis dulu menjadi miliknya. Suaranya yang dulu selalu memanggil namanya dengan lembut, rambut hitam panjangnya yang selalu terurai di punggungnya, mata pucatnya yang berbinar nakal menatapnya, dan tangan halusnya yang dengan lembut selalu mengelus rambut Sasuke saat tertidur.

Sasuke menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menggertakan giginya, berusaha sebaik mungkin mengusir bayangan itu. Tapi sekuat apapun usaha Sasuke, rasanya sia-sia. Bayangan gadis itu seperti hantu yang terus menghantui Sasuke.

Gadis itu menyiksa Sasuke. Situasi ini menyiksa Sasuke. Membuatnya sakit secara rohani. Tapi dia sadar, ini semua kesalahannya sendiri. _I deserve this, and even more. Someone should've kill me._ Itu yang berulang-ulang dia ucapkan pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi tanpa dia sadari, dua kalimat itu malah menjadi pupuk bagi rasa bersalah dan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Sasuke membuka matanya, masih dengan rahang yang mengeras. Dia segera bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil kunci motor di _side-tabel_ tempat tidurnya dan helm di meja ruang tamu. Keluar dari apartemen dan memacu motornya dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan di saat-saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

_Waktu yang sama, kediaman Hyuga._

"Nona Hinata, Tuan Sasori sudah menunggu anda di bawah." Ucap seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian _a la maid_. Membuat lamunan Hinata terinterupsi. Tanpa menjawab, Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, menuruni tangga untuk menemui tunagannya.

Pemuda itu sedang duduk di sofa. Mengetuk-ngetukan ujung sepatu hitamnya ke lantai. Saat matanya melihat Hinata, dia langsung tersenyum sumringah. Tapi yang Hinata lihat adalah senyum lebar milik _sales_ yang menawari _vacuum cleaner_ (yang katanya) paling canggih ke rumah-rumah. Dibuat-buat. Tidak alami. Membuat Hinata semakin muak. Tapi Hinata berusaha membalasnya dengan senyum yang sama pura-puranya. Tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu berhasil, kalau dilihat dari senyum Sasori yang seketika memudar.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit? Apa kau mau kembali ke kamarmu dan beristirahat?" Sasori berkata dengan nada dan raut wajah yang dibuat berkesan khawatir. Tapi sayang sekali, Hinata bisa menangkap nada memohon di kalimat terakhirnya. Hinata menahan senyum masamnya dan mengangguk. Kebetulan memang itu juga yang dia harapkan.

Sasori tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas. Rasanya hambar. Kemudian pemuda itu pamit dan meninggalkan rumahnya diiringi lambaian tangan dari Hinata, yang langsung kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Mendesah. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang _king-size_-nya dan menutup mata. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah.

.

.

.

"Sasuke~" Sepasang tangan lembut mengalungi leher Sasuke dari belakang. Mengejutkan Sasuke yang sedang mengecek _e-mail_-nya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya permpuan berambut merah muda itu dengan nada manja.

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan malah balik bertanya dengan nada datar. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau bahkan tidak mengetuk pintu."

"Aku hanya ingin datang mengunjungimu. Kau sama sekali belum mengambil _job _bulan ini. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura sambil mulai memainkan rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas lalu kembali memakukan fokus matanya ke layar _laptop_. "Aku hanya sedang tidak bersemangat."

"Hah… Kau memang selalu tidak bersemangat, kan?" Sakura tersenyum dan menopangkan dagunya di pundak Sasuke. "Aku yakin bukan hanya itu. ini pasti masih tentang si tuan putri itu, kan?"

Sasuke tidak suka cara Sakura memanggil Hinata, tapi dia tidak menanggapinya.

"Kau tidak pernah sesensitif ini tentang masalah perempuan. Apa kau sudah berubah?" Sakura masih berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke. Tapi yang diajak bicara masih tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kalau dia mendengar.

Sakura tidak putus asa. Dia memutar kursi Sasuke hingga menghadapnya. "Tidakkah kau sadar? Dia keluarga pengusaha, dan tugas kita adalah melenyapkan orang-orang seperti mereka sesuai permintaan. Bukan salahmu kalau kau membunuh ibunya. Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau nyonya Hyuga adalah ibunya! Itulah manusia. Menjadikan balas dendam sebagai tujuan. Dan kita adalah alatnya." Kata Sakura, masih dengan tangan terpaut di tengkuk Sasuke.

Melihat Sakura membuat sebuah ide gila melintas di kepala Sasuke. "Lagi pula, masih banyak perempuan yang memujamu. Yang bisa dengan mudah kau dapatkan. Not like your impossible-girl." Sakura berkata dengan nada seduktif. Sasuke tersenyum. "Dan maksudmu, kau adalah salah satunya?"

Sakura ikut tersenyum. Dengan berani memajukan wajahnya dan melumat bibir Sasuke yang langsung terbuka begitu menyentuh bibirnya. Mereka berciuman cukup lama. Ciuman yang basah dan menggairahkan.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Aduh, masih ada yang salah, plis, ini sampe dua kali diedit, goblok banget emang, jadi saya ga bakal nyalahin readers kalo ada yg mengutuk-ngutuk saya-_-**

**Huft, buat sasuhina atau sasusaku lovers yg berasa gerah abis baca fic ini, MAAFKAN DAKUUU... T^T Maaf sebesar-besarnya... sumpah deh T^T Author _sama sekali _gaada maksud mancing pair war... Kemaren itu jadi ceritanya gini, author udah dikasih tau sama birubiru-chan soal protes-protes yg bakal muncul setelah baca fic ini, salah satunya tentang urutan chara... Tapi karena keadaan modem yg tinggal nunggu dikubur, ternyata modem saya hanya bertahan hingga proses pe-replace-an selesai, belom sempet ngedit urutan charanya (Pas baca 'problem loading page, check your internet connection' aku sampe gigit bantal-_-)... setelah itu saya bener-bener harus makamin modem bejat ntu.../lah kok modemnya yg disalahin**

**sekarang modem saya udah R.I.P. dan saya me-republish fic ini pake wifi sekolah, makanya readers harus nahan panas ampe pagi... Sekali lagi maafkan dakuu... T^T**

**buat yg udah baca fic ini sebelum republish tapi terlalu panas buat me-review, sekarang review yaaa... Please? *puppyeyes* (Tapi, eh, belum ada yg jawab, apa kissu ditolerir?)**

**buat yg baru baca, makasih kalo udah baca, n masih sama, review-nyaaa... *puppyeyes***

**Kalo buat Vampire Uchiha-san sama CahayaLavender-san(eh, iya kan?), klik fav lagi ya? 'v'**

**Okey, this is ravenna-bitz, gutbaih /ala mega**

* * *

THANKS TO : Guest, Birubiru-chan, Vampire Uchiha, cahaya lavender, hyde' riku, and all other reveiwers, sekali lagi, tanpa anda-anda semua, author ga bakal berkembang... *warm hug*


	2. Chapter 2

_Tik… Tik…_

Sasuke memacu motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Gerung mesinnya memecah keheningan malam. Dia sudah mengendarai motor hitam itu bermil-mil jauhnya, tanpa sekalipun menurunkan kecepatan. Hingga dia tiba di depan sebuah rumah besar di sebuah perumahan yang masih sepi. Dengan tergesa dia turun dari motornya, meninggalkannya tergeletak di pinggir jalan.

_Tik… Tik…_

Dia berlari masuk ke halaman depan dengan gerbang yang tidak terkunci. Bom waktu terus berdetik di kepalanya sejak panggilan singkat dari pemilik suara dingin memuakan tadi. Membuatnya kalut dan semakin panik setiap saat. Sasuke membuka pintu ganda bercat putih pudar di depan rumah yang juga tidak dikunci. Dan saat melihat bagian dalam rumah besar itu, tulang-tulangnya seakan berlolosan dari sendinya.

_Tik…_

Dia sudah terlambat.

_Boom!_

**.**

**.**

"**Reverse"**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING :**

**Alur kecepetan dan acak-acakan, OOC, Taipo efriwer, de el el**

**.**

**Pair :**

**Sasuhina, slight sasusaku,sasorixhinata(?)**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ lah pokonya**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membidikan _Baretta 92_-nya. Jarinya sudah siap di pelatuk, siap menembak. Setitik keringat muncul di keningnya. Dia tidak pernah seragu-ragu ini dalam menyelesaikan tugasnya. Lagi-lagi bayangan Hinata mucul di kepalanya,membuat tangan terlatihnya seketika gemetar. Ha! Sasuke, seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sudah berkali-kali meledakan kepala para kepala negara itu, yang terkenal dengan kegesitan dan keakuratannya itu, yang selalu mendapatkan bayaran-bayaran tertinggi dari para jutawan, miliyarder, bahkan triliuner itu, gemetar saat membidik targetnya yang sedang membelakanginya tanpa pengawal!

Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Kemudian dia menyerah. Sambil berusaha mengabaikan tangannya yang gemetar, dia menarik pelatuknya. Pelurunya langsung meluncur, membelah udara dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik. Seperti biasa, targetnya selalu lambat merespon. Sebuah puluru sudah bersarang di jantungnya. Terlalu kaget untuk sekedar berteriak, hingga ambruk di halamannya.

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya, menjauhkan jari telunjuknya dari pelatuk. Tugasnya sudah selesai.

.

.

.

Hinata berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Giginya menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya kencang sekali. Hingga dia bisa mengecap rasa logam di lidahnya. _Apa kau tahu aku menderita di sini? Apa kau akan peduli kalau kau tahu? _Hinata memutar tubuhnya ke samping kiri. Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri erat-erat. Membuat dirinya meringkuk seperti bayi yang belum lahir.

Sebelah tangannya terulur, membuka laci _side-tabel_ tempat tidurnya, mencari sesuatu yang dia yakin ada di sana. Tapi ujung jarinya tidak menemukan apapun selain buku _diary_-nya.

Bahkan sebelum Hinata sempat merasa bingung akan ketiadaan benda itu di lacinya, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Hinata, kau di dalam?" panggil seseorang dengan suara yang sudah Hinata kenal.

Hinata buru-buru menarik tangannya dan menutup laci itu. Mengambil dan membuka halaman _The Cuckoo's Calling_ di atas _side-table_-nya yang sudah diberi penanda. Menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. "I... Iya! Masuk saja!"

Pintu kamar Hinata-pun dibuka oleh pemuda yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Sasori. Tunangannya itu tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Lagi-lagi dengan _his-fuckin'-fake-smile_ -_but-oh-gawd-why-so-sexy_—atau begitu Hinata menyebutnya sekarang. "Kau mau keluar sebentar? Ke _café_, mungkin?"

"Ah? Umm... Mungkin,... Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan bersiap-siap." Hinata berusaha menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya sambil menarik tubuh mungilnya turun dari tempat tidur.

"Kau... masih akan berdiri di sana?" dia menengokan kepalanya ke arah Sasori saat melihat pemuda itu masih berdiri di ambang pintu dari pantulan cermin di samping kiri lemari pakaiannya, memakukan tatapan tajamnya—atau, _please_ jangan bilang, _lapar?—_ke punggung Hinata yang _masih _dibalut pakaian lengkap.

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja aku akan menunggu di luar. Kau harus mendapatkan privasimu," Sasori menutup pintu dari luar. Rambut-rambut halus di tengkuknya tiba-tiba meremang saat—_kalau tidak salah_—mendengar Sasori menambahkan, "_Selama kau bisa."_

_Kalau tidak salah. Kalau tidak salah. Kalau tidak salah. _Hinata asal memilih baju yang akan dia pakai sambil terus menggosok-gosok tengkuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuuu~~~"

Lagi-lagi sepasang tangan milik Sakura mengalung manja di leher Sasuke. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam dua hari ini. Sakura sudah kehilangan keragu-raguannya pada Sasuke sejak dua hari yang lalu. Sejak bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Sasuke yang dingin. Walaupun tanpa ada adegan lanjutan—yang sungguh-sungguh dia harapkan, sebenarnya—dia sudah cukup puas. Dia tidak peduli sudah berapa pasang bibir yang mendarat di atas bibir Sasuke, mengingat kehidupan malam yang tidak mungkin bisa dia hindari.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bereaksi atas pelukan Sakura. Membuat Sakura mengendurkan pelukannya dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari pundak Sasuke. "Kenapa? Kau tidak... gagal, kan?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Sasuke tertawa. Entah kenapa nadanya menjadi begitu penuh sarkasme. "Tentu saja tidak." Sasuke menghisap sekali lagi rokoknya sebelum menjejalkannya di asbak yang sudah tidak sanggup menampung lebih banyak puntung rokok lagi, menghembuskan asap dari mulut dan hidungnya sambil berjalan ke arah laptopnya yang terbuka di meja tamu setelah berhasil membebaskan diri dari Sakura, duduk di sofa dan—_berpura-pura_—membuka _e-mail_. "Kurasa aku agak lelah."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya barang dua detik, kemudian menyangka dirinya sudah mengerti. Dia menghampiri Sasuke, duduk di sampingnya sambil menyandarkan dagunya dipundak Sasuke. "Lelah? Kau mau aku buatkan sup?"

"Sup?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah datar, masih memakukan fokus matanya ke arah layar _laptop. _"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku." Setelah selesai mengecek _e-mail_-nya Sasuke mematikan _laptop _-nya dan berdiri. "Maksudku, aku ingin istirahat," Sasuke melangkahkankan kakinya ke arah pintu kamar dan membukanya. "Sendiri." Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya dan menutupnya dari dalam.

Setelah itu tidak ada suara dari sana—kamar Sasuke ataupun mulut Sakura. Dengan wajah yang jelas sekali masih terlihat terpukul, Sakura meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mengaduk teh _chamomile_-nya tanpa selera. Sesekali melirik Sasori yang duduk di hadapannya, tidak berbicara sama sekali sejak mereka datang di _La Luna_, _café_ milik teman teman dekat Sasori itu, hanya menatap mata Hinata lurus-lurus, nyaris tanpa berkedip. Hinata sudah berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan tatapan Sasori, tapi lama-kelamaan dia jengah juga dipandangi seperti itu. "Ada apa denganmu? Hanya menatapku seperti itu."

Sasori tidak langsung menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata. Dia menutup matanya sebentar, mengambil nafas dan mengembuskannya perlahan-lahan. "Ini mungkin terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi kau sudah menyelesaikan kuliahmu, dan aku akan segera diagkat menjadi Vice President di perusahaan mendiang ayahku. Lagipula, kita sudah bertunangan lebih dari setahun." Sasori mengambil nafas lagi, membuat Hinata semakin bisa menebak ke mana arah percakapan ini akan berakhir. Sasori menarik dan menggenggam tangan Hinata di atas meja, membuat Hinata meneguk air liurnya karena semakin yakin dengan tebakannya.

Sasori menggenggam tangan Hinata semakin kencang. Satu tangannya melepaskan tangan Hinata, merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru biru kecil dari dalam sana. Hinata sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu sebelum Sasori membukanya. Dan saat Sasori melakukan itu—membuka kotak itu dalam gerakan yang bagi Hinata seperti tayangan _slow-motion _dari FTV-FTV picisan yang bahkan tidak pernah dia tonton lebih dari tiga detik—sesuatu yang berkilau langsung tertangkap matanya. Sebutir berlian berwarna biru cemerlang menghias cincin mungil yang tidak mungkin kurang dari puluhan ribu dolar itu. "_Would you be mine?" _Sasori mengatakan satu kalimat singakt itu dengan keyakinan yang berlebihan. Dan seketika itu, oksigen di dalam ruangan itu seakan tidak mau masuk ke paru-paru Hinata.

_BINGO!_

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Wolla~~**

**Gimana? Pendek banget? Kurang greget? Ga jelas? Emang -_-**

**Author udah gatel pengen nge-publish, jadi di-cut aja deh di situ *dikeroyok massa* tungguin aja ya chapter depan, udah dalam proses kok '-'**

**Ngomong-ngomong, di situ ada **_**The Cuckoo's Calling**_**. Sekedar curhat, itu buku yang lagi aku baca sekarang. Ada yang udah baca? Aku suka banget cerita-cerita yang kaya begitu, apalag,i ternyatah, pas nengok halaman terakhirnya, nama Robert Galbraith itu nama alias J.K. Rowling.**

**Udahlah, pokonya, mohon ripiunya yaaa*wink***

**Bubye~**

**Ravenna-bitz :***


End file.
